Star Wars: Another Choice
by Chev 7
Summary: The Emperor's Wrath and Vette must make a difficult choice. Please be kind and leave a review. Rated T just to be safe.


Toryal looked down at the sleeping twi'lek form next to him and smiled softly as he heard the sound of an infant's soft cries at the other side of their small bed. Vette stirred slightly in her sleep at the sound, Toryal smiled again as he softly kissed the top of her head and got to his feet and headed over to the small crib that was next to them and looked down at the crying form of his and Vette's child. "Shhh…it's alright, Anris." He said in a gentle voice as he gently picked up his month old daughter and began to gently rock her in his arms.

He smiled down at her as a soft giggle came from the child as he continued to gently rock her. "Don't worry…we'll reach our destination soon. And then a whole new world will be open to you." He said quietly as a small tear appeared in his left eye and rolled down his cheek. He knew what was coming would not be easy for either him or Vette but they had agreed: It was the best chance their child had for survival. He looked down at the wide green eyes and blue skin she had inherited from her mother and the single small horn she had inherited from Toryal. It hadn't been an exceedingly difficult birth but of course there had been a few complications but they had managed to get through it with flying colors. Both Toryal and Vette hadn't thought they could have a child due to the fact that they belonged to two very different species but it seemed the force had decided otherwise.

They had been forced to keep the pregnancy secret from everyone outside the crew of course, Toryal knew he could trust them all with his life but the Sith Empire wasn't known for accepting aliens in its ranks and alien hybrids even less. Both Toryal and Vette knew that his position as the Emperor's Wrath would keep his various enemies at bay for a short time but not forever. Once she entered the Sith Academy she was going to almost certainly be killed by a fellow student or one of Toryal's many enemies once she was beyond his reach.

He felt the bed shift slightly as Vette got up from the bed and looked down over Toryal's shoulders at their little girl and he felt a few soft tears hit his neck. "It's not fair. We shouldn't have to do this." She whispered sadly.

"I know. But we agreed. It's the best chance she has for survival. If she goes to the academy it's almost certain she'll be killed or turned into something dark and twisted." Toryal said quietly as he continued rocking Anris. Vette nodded and placed a soft kiss on the top of Anris's forehead. "I checked the computer a few hours earlier. We should be approaching the rendezvous point in a few minutes." Toryal said quietly as he handed Anris to Vette and headed to the shuttle's cockpit. Vette looked down at her little girl and let the tears run down her face as she kissed her again on the forehead. "Remember Anris…Mommy will always love you." She whispered as she felt the shuttle drop out of hyperspace.

Toryal's voice was soft and sad and tears were freely running down his face as he came back down into their little cabin.

"It's time Vette."

"I know." Vette whispered as they felt the shuttle shudder once as it docked with what was most certainly a larger ship. The two figures stood in front of the docking hatch and Toryal placed both of his lightsabers on the ground as Vette placed her twin blaster pistols on the ground as well to make sure their contact didn't think this was an elaborate trap. The docking hatch slowly opened and a small cloud of cold air accompanied the sound of another hatch opening. A hooded figure could be seen with a lightsaber strapped to his belt. The figure threw back his hood to reveal a bald head with kind blue eyes. He was wearing the plain robes of someone who didn't seem to want to be noticed and once Toryal watched as he slowly took the lightsaber off his belt and laid it down on the floor. The figure looked at Toryal and Vette and his eyes looked at the child Vette carried in her arms.

"Emperor's Wrath." The figure said simply as a greeting.

"Hero of Tython." Toryal greeted in return.

Rothor, who was otherwise known as the Hero of Tython to many of the Jedi after he had defeated Darth Angral slowly stepped forward and watched as the tears rolled freely down Toryal's and Vette's faces and for a brief moment he didn't see two imperials with no options left: but rather he saw two parents who were doing what they saw as their only choice.

Rothor had received the message from a spy in imperial space four days ago with a short message detailing what was happening and coordinates. For a brief time, Rothor thought that it could be a trap until he had received another message from the republic spy. The only item he had received was a holoimage of a Zabrak and Twi'lek carrying a small child that clearly had Zabrak and Twi'lek features.

It was at that moment that Rothor had decided to take the risk.

He could see the Twi'lek woman's face was nearly soaked with tears as she handed her daughter to the Jedi who quietly and gently took her. "I give you my word, she will be treated well. No harm will come to your child as long as I live." Rothor said gently as he looked down at the child who seemed to have fallen asleep.

"I will hold you to your word Jedi." Toryal said quietly as the two parents took a last look at their child. "We didn't have much time to prepare this, but when she is old enough to understand…please give her these." The Zabrak said quietly as he handed two items to the Jedi. One was a small holographic data recorder with what appeared to be logged holographic projections…and the other was a small holo-photo that showed an image that nearly brought a tear to the Jedi's eye. It was a holographic image of Toryal and Vette with large smiles as Vette held the baby in her arms.

A small beeping sound began to emit from a nearby control panel. Toryal turned to look at it. "We need to leave. The window of opportunity is closing."

"I understand." Rothor said gently as he turned and hurried towards the hatch even as Toryal and Vette turned and headed for the bridge of the small ship.

Vette turned to look at Toryal as they began to enter coordinates that would allow them to rendezvous with their crew aboard the Fury.

"Did we do the right thing?" She asked quietly as the small ship entered hyperspace.

"We did. If she stayed with us, she would have eventually have been killed. We have too many enemies for it to have ended any other way."

Vette turned to look out cockpit windows.

"You're right." She said quietly. "There was no other way."

**Years Later**

**Tython**

_Remember Anris, what we did we did so you would survive," The holographic image of Toryal said quietly. "I had far too many enemies in the Empire for you to live a long or normal life. I only hope the Jedi can give you a safer life than you could ever have with us. You will always be my daughter and your mother and I will always love you."_

Anris looked down at the holographic image of what she was told was her mother and father along with an infant she had to assume was herself as a baby. Tears filled her eyes as she looked down at the image and then up at the Jedi Master had delivered to her.

"Master Rothor…I…I don't know what to say." She said quietly as Rothor looked down at her. "I was born a sith?" She asked in astonishment. "No." Rothor said quietly. "Your Mother and Father never trained you in the ways of the Sith. As soon as you were born they knew that they didn't have much time to get you to safety. They came to the decision that the Republic and the Jedi could keep you safe."

"Are they…Are they still alive?"

"As far as I know yes. "

Anris let the tears flow down her face. "I can't believe it…my parents were Sith…but they gave me up to the Jedi so I could survive and have a better life."

"Remember Anris. They loved you with all their heart. Don't ever forget that."

Anris looked down at the holo-image and smiled despite the tears.

"Maybe one day…when there is peace with the Sith Empire…maybe I can meet them."

Rothor placed his hand gently on her shoulder.

"There are always possibilities Anris. And I think that one day…you will meet them.


End file.
